Hell Hath No Fury?
by OceansMadeForYou
Summary: Hell's a well organized place, the men, the women, different departments all working together. But sometimes, when something isn't fair even for Hell, sometimes there's a little bit of fury.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Newsies, Disney does. Sweets, Spark, Dewey, and Sprite own themselves. If anyone is offended by the contents of the story, I'm sorry and deal with it.  
  
Hell Hath No Fury?  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Sweets sat on a polished metal crafted chair, she twirled a strand of her long brown hair around her finger for awhile and proceeded to flick a strand out of her eyes. Standing up in a fit of rage she kicked the chair over and screamed.  
  
The golden door swung open to reveal a curly headed brunette, "Problem in paradise?" she asked gleefully.  
  
Her dark (or again whatever color) brown eyes were met with a glare, "PMS."  
  
"Oh really? And here I thought it was the fact that you're department's statistics have fallen enormously 37%, and are continuing to drop. Silly me."  
  
Sweets pouted and kicked the chair once more, "It's not my fault! Women just won't tempt anymore. Honestly, everyone else is fine, but noooo I get stuck in the department that won't function because we need to COOK!"  
  
Sweets was pacing furiously across the floor by now, "There was a time when women could kill a man with ease, control him, bring about his demise easily. Now, now look at us!! Oh what I wouldn't give for the good ole' days of King Arthur."  
  
"If it makes you feel better all the departments are doing rather poorly, I can get hardly any girls to steal anymore, they all want to work in factories and such."  
  
"No," gasped Sweets.  
  
"Yes!" Dewey ran her fingers through her hair. Sweets waved her hand and the chair righted itself and she proceeded to collapse into it.  
  
"It's just as bad with Sprite, you know how closely our departments work together, fewer gold diggers. All these arranged marriages are happening and what not. I mean sure there are attempts made, but it's the fact of succeeding that's the problem."  
  
"Well, the prostitution department's doing just fine."  
  
"Oh well isn't that nice," Sweets smirked, "They're always doing fine, them and affairs. I could've killed Spark at the last convention, walking around all high and mighty."  
  
Dewey giggled, "Well, of course she's always fine, I hear she's on good erm terms with the male leader of Hell's lust department."  
  
"No," gasped Sweets, "I'm so sick of men. I mean they're doing everything, stealing, raping, cheating, and fighting EVERYTHING! It's no wonder though, I mean even Lucifer's a stuck up little prick of a man."  
  
Sweets fingers rubbed her switchblade fondly, "I wonder how he'd feel about being castrated." she mumbled quietly.  
  
Dewey gave Sweets a sharp glance, "Badly." Sweets frowned, but set the switchblade back down. "Come, on let's go eat!"  
  
"Minion!" A black cupid like creature flew into the room, "Hold all my souls until I get back, not like I'll be getting any, oh and if someone does decide to seduce a man put them through, I'll have my cell phone on."  
  
Minion nodded and flew back out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile. in the depths of Men's portion of hell.  
  
Spot was talking rapidly on the phone, "Yes, yes, yes I know! Look Lucifer, Big L, I've got it under control no need to worry." He held the phone away from his ear and spoke into another one, "Yeah Jackie-boy, I really need those charts, uh huh, uh huh, nah I've got seven souls on hold. Yea, okay I've got to go."  
  
He brought the other receiver to his ear, "Lu, no, no I was listening the entire time, yes, I'll be at the meeting... color coordinated?? What the Hell?!? Yes..yes.sorry.okay..okay..OKAY!" Spot slammed down the receiver.  
  
Sighing deeply he glanced towards his computers, he had three screens showing guys seducing the opposite sex, and phones were ringing off the hook, so far he had gotten a total of seventeen souls and it wasn't even lunchtime yet.  
  
His cell phone rang again, "Hello this is Hell's seducing headquarters Spot speaking how can I help you in your ways of sin..uh huh.. it's not a funny name.GO TO HELL," Spot screamed slamming the phone shut.  
  
"Dingy, Danky, get in here now!" Two bat like creatures flew into the room, Spot handed each one several large folders, "Danky, take yours to affairs, Kid is expecting you. Dingy take yours to the big guy, they're the morning reports, I'm going on lunch break.  
  
Spot leaned back in his chair, "Dark get in here too." Another bat flew into the room, "Hold all calls, I'm taking my private phone if Lucifer or one of the others needs me."  
  
Spot walked out of his office and past a steal door labeled "Condemned Souls", and in smaller letters, "Screams of pain often occur, please do not be alarmed". A piercing scream echoed from the other side of the door. Spot sighed, such was a day in Hell.  
  
A/N I know short chp, but I wanted to post and it's a prologue. Mush luv to Sprite she's me beta! OK CC open to all e-mail me at DarkRoom35@aol.com. Tell me if there's a specific department you would like to control.  
  
Name:  
  
Newsie Name:  
  
Department:  
  
Newsie: (1st, 2nd, and 3rd choice)  
  
Looks:  
  
Personality:  
  
Other:  
  
Sli  
  
TBC 


End file.
